


Скрытое

by darkmorgana



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Скрытое

Когда на представлении нового принца королевскому двору опоздавший и не слишком трезвый Корвин легкомысленно спросил у отца: «Это мальчик или девочка?» было предрешено сразу несколько важных для Амбера событий и явлений.  
Во-первых, злопамятный Джулиан моментально определился с отношением конкретно к этому старшему брату, и Корвину еще долго аукалась неосторожная «девочка». Например, прогулки по Арденнскому лесу в одиночестве и без оружия превратились для него в авантюрное мероприятие с высокой степенью риска для здоровья, а временами – и жизни.  
Во-вторых, тонкий и звонкий подросток, которому не повезло с родственниками, приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы никто и никогда больше не принял его за девчонку. Определенных успехов Джулиан добился – девочкой его уже не называли. А за «ах, красавица, постой!», брошенное в спину, он просто давал в глаз.  
Ситуацию со временем исправили белоснежные доспехи и ставшие не по-женски широкими плечи, но и без того скверный нрав принца успел понести невосполнимые потери, лишившись даже тех крох благодушия и доброты, которые отжалели ему природа и генетика.  
В-третьих, прискорбный инцидент с Корвином обнаружил еще одну семейную черточку в характере принца Джулиана – он был отвратительно упрям и строптив. Именно благодаря упрямству и желанию продемонстрировать всем вокруг, что ему-то на подначки некоторых придурков плевать, Джулиан за недолгий по амберским меркам срок вместо блестящих черных локонов до плеч обзавелся длиннющей гривой, которой завидовали даже придворные дамы.  
По мнению Джулиана, такая прическа никак не противоречила его стремлению выглядеть настоящим мужчиной.   
…за эти волосы хотелось схватиться, сжать в кулаке, накрутить на запястье, дергая на себя голову, чтобы видеть бледное лицо с удивленно распахнутыми глазами близко-близко, чтобы узкие губы разжались и…  
И, наконец, в-четвертых, принц Бенедикт Амберский потерял покой.

\- Да мать твою! – Каин раздраженно швырнул нож в деревянный щит – и сам щит, и стена вокруг его были испрещены зарубками и царапинами. – Твою ж мать и всех ее родственников!  
\- Мама была бы рада твоим пожеланиям, но, к сожалению, она уже не в том возрасте…  
\- Иди ты… к папе, Джулиан!   
Джулиан зевнул:  
\- Нет уж, ближайшие месяцы я в замке появляться не буду.   
\- Отсидишься в кустах, трус?  
\- Пережду бурю в убежище, осел.  
Каин встал, подобрал бесславно упавший на пол нож и снова вернулся в кресло. Они торчали в самом дальнем охотничьем домике почти на границе с Отражениями вторые сутки, и старшего из охотников поневоле это начинало бесить. Не то, чтобы он был против сходить на зверя или развеяться в лесу с соколами и ястребами, но только по собственной воле. Да и в море хотелось, «Дана» ждала в порту, готовая распустить паруса… Жаль, нет в его колоде карты капитана.  
\- Иди… сам знаешь куда. Ну кто ж мог подумать, что Фиона такая сволочь?  
\- Я мог. А ты что, Каин, так недооцениваешь нашу сестру?  
\- Нет, все с ней ясно, но жаловаться отцу на такой пустяк! Подумаешь, пошутили.  
\- Фионе нравился тот тип.  
\- И что?  
\- Он нравился ей… хм, дееспособным.  
Каин передернул плечами. Все он понимал, но какой принц признается, что был неправ?   
\- Найдет себе другого любовника, делов-то.  
Джулиан промолчал, только светло-голубые глаза чуть сощурились. Рыжая принцесса лишилась поклонника не из-за бессмысленной жестокости своих братьев. По крайней мере, один брат действовал вполне продуманно.  
Второму всего лишь нравилось дразнить чужих демонов.  
\- Тебе все равно ничего не светит.  
\- М-м? – Джулиан нацепил привычную маску равнодушия.  
\- Фиона никогда не…  
\- Фиона никогда не простит вам вашего идиотизма.  
Рука Каина сжалась на рукояти ножа, Джулиан напряженно застыл, готовый в любой момент вскочить, а Бенедикт спокойно закрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Так уж и никогда, – Каин чуть сдвинулся в сторону, освобождая Джулиану место для маневра. – Ты пришел рассказать нам это? И как ты нас нашел?  
\- Я всегда нахожу то, что мне надо, – Бенедикт чуть улыбнулся, глядя на братьев – ощетинившиеся ежи-переростки. И ума столько же. – А новости у меня для вас плохие.  
\- Правда, что ли? – Каин чуть расслабился. Легкий изгиб уголка рта Бенедикта мог приравниваться, например, к взрыву жизнерадостного смеха Жерара.   
Джулиан по-прежнему молчал, исподлобья глядя на самого старшего из братьев.   
\- Отцу надоело подчищать за вами дерьмо. Ему вполне хватает Корвина.  
\- И что он хочет с нами сделать?  
\- Научить вас хорошим манерам. Тобой, – кивок в сторону Каина. – Займется Эрик. Тобой – я сам.  
Джулиан пожал плечами, встретившись глазами с Бенедиктом. Вот уж у кого можно поучиться спокойной отстраненности. Лед и камень.  
\- Собирайтесь.  
\- Тебе же это совсем не нравится, – Джулиан послушно встал – кто будет спорить с приказом Оберона и перечить Бенедикту? – Почему ты согласился?  
…чтобы измучить себя твоей близостью, равнодушием и непониманием. Чтобы учить тебя, гранить алмаз, пока не засверкают бриллиантовые грани, чтобы смотреть, как скользят волосы по потной спине, когда в тренировочном зале меч снова и снова выпадает из твоих рук, чтобы видеть, как ты засыпаешь над скучным фолиантом после ночных выездок по дорогам чужих Отражений…  
\- Были причины.

\- Уже лучше.   
Джулиан, поморщившись, поднялся с земли – на плече наливалась болью и кровью новая ссадина. А вот нечего попадаться на эту обманку, брат уже показывал удар-ловушку, проворонил – сам дурак.  
Хотя и правда, уже лучше.  
\- На сегодня с фехтованием закончим. После обеда приходи ко мне.  
Бенедикт даже не особо запыхался. Стоял, смотрел, как он подбирает меч, как стягивает кожаную завязку с длинных, слипшихся от пота волос.  
Попросить, что ли, у Флоры тех штук из Отражений, которые тянуться и надежно держат «хвост» из тяжелых прядей?  
\- Ты прочитал «Записки»?   
\- Да.  
Еще бы. Про тактику кавалерийской атаки на холмистой местности можно читать бесконечно, даже если описывается она косноязычным полководцем из забытого Единорогом Отражения, обозвавшим свой труд «записками».   
«Записки», мать их.   
\- Хорошо. Жду.  
Бенедикт ушел, на ходу подзывая кого-то их замковой стражи. Интересно, ему-то не надоела эта возня с глупым младшим братцем, почти ребенком по амберским меркам?  
…на это можно смотреть и смотреть, и только сила воли не дает превратить взгляд в прикосновение. Шея длинная, ресницы девичьи, кожа нежная. Белая. Только кисти темные и лицо, а на левом виске – родинка. Чуть заметная. Насколько еще его хватит? Сколько он сможет удерживаться от того, чтобы не поцеловать этот висок, лизнуть родинку, оставить на коже алые отметины? Засосы оставляют неумелые мальчишки и влюбленные – до безумия влюбленные…  
О чем вообще думает умный и сильный, почти как отец, Бенедикт?

\- Я хочу выйти в море. Каин зовет.  
\- Каин?  
Бенедикт оторвал голову от исчерченного схемами и цифрами листка – проверял составленную подопечным вариацию на тему «как победить чужую армию, если собственная в три раза меньше» – и строго посмотрел на Джулиана.   
\- В конце концов, почему нет? – Этот гаденыш стоял перед столом, покачиваясь на пятках сапог, и преспокойно ждал ответа. Хотя, действительно, почему нет?  
Черные волосы живыми змеями скользили по белой рубашке. Мог бы убрать их как-нибудь, жара же.  
Очень жарко.  
\- Нет. Вечером пойдешь со мной.  
\- Куда? – Джулиан не перечил, нет. Просто если ему что-то не нравилось, он поступал по-своему.  
\- Увидишь. Тебе понравится.  
…жарко, очень жарко. Рубашка распахнута у ворота, ключицы видны. Красивые, изящные. А волосы – сжать эти волосы, рвануть, чтобы вскрикнул от боли, а потом – гладить их, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, дышать их запахом, слушая его стоны. Воронье крыло, кипящая смола, уголь и сажа. Если их обрезать, исчезнет ли колдовство? Пропади оно пропадом, это желание…  
\- Поверю, – хмыкнул, опуская глаза. Братец-наказание, осчастливил доверием.

\- А эти?!! Он же сам ведет их в ловушку!  
\- Смотри дальше. В этой реальности император пошел по легкому пути. Слишком очевидному.  
\- Неумно.  
Джулиан с блестящими от азарта глазами смотрел, как на огромном осеннем поле под хмурым небом великий император терял все, бросая на вражеские редуты своих лучших солдат. Ошибка, стоящая жизни тысячам, – привилегия вожаков.  
\- Ему надо было отвести кавалерию от левого фланга. Это же просто…  
\- Может, в этом Отражении полководец не получил сведений от разведки. Может, не поверил разведчику. Может, страдает от мигрени.   
\- Я понял. Про субъективный фактор тоже.  
\- Хорошо. Тут все ясно. Следующее.  
На огромном осеннем поле под глянцево-синим небом великий император одерживал очередную победу. Ошибки – удел посредственностей и глупцов.  
\- Но ведь его потери будут критическими. Эта победа все равно, что поражение.   
\- Следующее.   
На огромном осеннем поле под моросящим дождем великий император заключал перемирие.   
\- Он ударит в спину, не успеют просохнуть чернила под договором.  
\- Почему ты так думаешь, Джулиан?  
\- Это позволит ему победить. Это правильно.  
\- Ты бы так сделал?  
\- Да.  
…хочу, чтобы ты кричал это «да», изгибаясь подо мной, сжимая мои бедра своими ногами, чтобы волосы черной путаной сетью раскинулись на подушке, чтобы глаза казались черными, словно ты надышался дурмана, чтобы твои руки цеплялись за мои, требуя большего…  
\- Следующее.

\- О, ты делаешь успехи.  
Джулиан даже не вздрогнул, когда Фиона то ли похвалила, то ли тонко посмеялась над ним. Он иногда не понимал, когда она язвит, слишком уж поднаторела она в искусстве оскорбления.  
Оскорбленные иной раз и не подозревали о своей незавидной участи.  
\- Привет, сестра.  
\- Привет, братик.  
Рыжая-бесстыжая, глаза зеленые, губы алые.  
\- Ну, Бенедикт еще тебя не… утомил?  
И говорит всегда так, будто совсем другое скрывают слова, не то, что произносят губы.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну-ну…  
\- А ты? Нашла себе нового… рыцаря?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну-ну.  
Смеется.   
Сука, стерва, сестра.  
\- Я прошу прощения за тот неприятный инцидент. Я виноват.  
\- Я принимаю извинения. Надеюсь, мы больше не окажемся… хм. Неприятелями.  
Целовать ее руку легко и приятно. На запястье – изумрудный браслет. Кожа пахнет лавандой.  
\- Фиона, что ты здесь делаешь? – Бенедикт не хмурится, но Джулиан научился понимать, когда он недоволен. Так вот, сейчас брат был очень недоволен.  
\- Джулиан извинился за доставленные мне неприятности. Ты отличный учитель, Бенедикт.  
\- Спасибо, приятно слышать.  
\- Очень… увлеченный.   
Фиона улыбается и вдруг наклоняется и целует Джулиана в висок. А смотрит на Бенедикта. Вздрагивают оба – и старший, и младший.  
\- Чтобы скрепить мир. Пока, братики!  
…война, кровь, трупы. Мертвый ветер играет в тусклых от осевшей золы и пыли рыжих локонах. Воронье кружит. Тьма, холод, на пожарищах – лед…  
\- Фиона сегодня прекрасна. Бенедикт, тебе не кажется, что она даже слишком красива?

Дорога пустынна. Звезды. Море близко – пахнет водорослями.  
Сегодня он чуть не поцеловал Джулиана. В последний момент вошел отцовский секретарь, будто угадал.  
Кажется, волю он тренировал недостаточно.  
Пожалуй, стоит продолжить тренировки.  
И, пожалуй, где-нибудь далеко. Подальше от Амбера.  
От Фионы-насмешницы, от отца, от Каина.  
От Джулиана.  
…стройное тело, мягкие волосы. Он стонет под осторожными ласками, почти кричит под ласками смелыми. Легко принимает, легко отдает. И не думает о рыжих ведьмах. Вообще ни о чем не думает.  
Он не Джулиан…

\- Почему же Бенедикт уехал? – Каин пил вино, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула. В его капитанской каюте была удобная мебель, почти как в настоящем – наземном – замке.  
\- Не знаю. Просто уехал.  
Ничего не сказал. Только попрощался – вежливо так, спокойно. Наверное, нашел в Отражениях что-то интересное.  
А все равно, осталась какая-то… Нет, не обида. И не злоба.  
Недоговоренность.  
Неуверенность.  
\- А Фиона правда простила?  
\- Фиона…


End file.
